Lipoproteins are globular, micelle-like particles that consist of a non-polar core of acylglycerols and cholesteryl esters surrounded by an amphiphilic coating of protein, phospholipid and cholesterol. Lipoproteins have been classified into five broad categories on the basis of their functional and physical properties: chylomicrons, which transport dietary lipids from intestine to tissues; very low density lipoproteins (VLDL); intermediate density lipoproteins (IDL); low density lipoproteins (LDL); all of which transport triacylglycerols and cholesterol from the liver to tissues; and high density lipoproteins (HDL), which transport endogenous cholesterol from tissues to the liver.
Lipoprotein particles undergo continuous metabolic processing and have variable properties and compositions. Lipoprotein densities increase without decreasing particle diameter because the density of their outer coatings is less than that of the inner core. The protein components of lipoproteins are known as apolipoproteins. At least nine apolipoproteins are distributed in significant amounts among the various human lipoproteins.
Apolipoprotein C-III is a constituent of HDL and of triglyceride-rich lipoproteins and has a role in hypertriglyceridemia, a risk factor for coronary artery disease. Apolipoprotein C-III slows this clearance of triglyceride-rich lipoproteins by inhibiting lipolysis, both through inhibition of lipoprotein lipase and by interfering with lipoprotein binding to the cell-surface glycosaminoglycan matrix (Shachter, Curr. Opin. Lipidol., 2001, 12, 297-304).
The gene encoding human apolipoprotein C-III (also called APOC3, APOC-III, APO CIII, and APO C-III) was cloned in 1984 by three research groups (Levy-Wilson et al., DNA, 1984, 3, 359-364; Protter et al., DNA, 1984, 3, 449-456; Sharpe et al., Nucleic Acids Res, 1984, 12, 3917-3932) and the coding sequence is interrupted by three introns (Protter et al., DNA, 1984, 3, 449-456). The human apolipoprotein C-III gene is located approximately 2.6 kB to the 3′ direction of the apolipoprotein A-1 gene and these two genes are convergently transcribed (Karathanasis, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 1985, 82, 6374-6378). Also cloned was a variant of human apolipoprotein C-III with a Thr74 to Ala 74 mutation from a patient with unusually high level of serum apolipoprotein C-III. As the Thr74 is O-glycosylated, the Ala 74 mutant therefore resulted in increased levels of serum apolipoprotein C-III lacking the carbohydrate moiety (Maeda et al., J. Lipid Res., 1987, 28, 1405-1409).
Five polymorphisms have been identified in the promoter region of the gene (C(−641) to A, G(−630) to A, T(−625) to deletion, C(−482) to T and T(−455) to C), all of which are in linkage disequilibrium with the SstI polymorphism in the 3′ untranslated region. The SstI site distinguishes the S1 and S2 alleles and the S2 allele has been associated with elevated plasma triglyceride levels (Dammerman et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 1993, 90, 4562-4566). The apolipoprotein C-III promoter is downregulated by insulin and this polymorphic site abolishes the insulin regulation. Thus the potential overexpression of apolipoprotein C-III resulting from the loss of insulin regulation may be a contributing factor to the development of hypertriglyceridemia associated with the S2 allele (Li et al., J. Clin. Invest., 1995, 96, 2601-2605). The T(−455) to C polymorphism has been associated with an increased risk of coronary artery disease (Olivieri et al., J. Lipid Res., 2002, 43, 1450-1457).
In addition to insulin, other regulators of apolipoprotein C-III gene expression have been identified. A response element for the nuclear orphan receptor rev-erb alpha has been located at positions −23/−18 in the apolipoprotein C-III promoter region and rev-erb alpha decreases apolipoprotein C-III promoter activity (Raspe et al., J. Lipid Res., 2002, 43, 2172-2179). The apolipoprotein C-III promoter region −86 to −74 is recognized by two nuclear factors CIIIb1 and CIIIB2 (Ogami et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1991, 266, 9640-9646). Apolipoprotein C-III expression is also upregulated by retinoids acting via the retinoid X receptor, and alterations in retinoid X receptor abundance effects apolipoprotein C-III transcription (Vu-Dac et al., J. Clin. Invest., 1998, 102, 625-632). Specificity protein 1 (Sp1) and hepatocyte nuclear factor-4 (HNF-4) have been shown to work synergistically to transactivate the apolipoprotein C-III promoter via the HNF-4 binding site (Kardassis et al., Biochemistry, 2002, 41, 1217-1228). HNF-4 also works in conjunction with SMAD3-SMAD4 to transactivate the apolipoprotein C-III promoter (Kardassis et al., J. Biol. Chem., 2000, 275, 41405-41414).
Transgenic and knockout mice have further defined the role of apolipoprotein C-III in lipolysis. Overexpression of apolipoprotein C-III in transgenic mice leads to hypertriglyceridemia and impaired clearance of VLDL-triglycerides (de Silva et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1994, 269, 2324-2335; Ito et al., Science, 1990, 249, 790-793). Knockout mice with a total absence of the apolipoprotein C-III protein exhibited significantly reduced plasma cholesterol and triglyceride levels compared with wild-type mice and were protected from postprandial hypertriglyceridemia (Maeda et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1994, 269, 23610-23616).
Currently, there are no known therapeutic agents which which affect the function of apolipoprotein C-III. The hypolipidemic effect of the fibrate class of drugs has been postulated to occur via a mechanism where peroxisome proliferator activated receptor (PPAR) mediates the displacement of HNF-4 from the apolipoprotein C-III promoter resulting in transcriptional suppression of apolipoprotein C-III (Hertz et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1995, 270, 13470-13475). The statin class of hypolipidemic drugs also lower triglyceride levels via an unknown mechanism which is results in increases in lipoprotein lipase mRNA and a decrease in plasma levels of apolipoprotein C-III (Schoonjans et al., FEBS Lett., 1999, 452, 160-164). Consequently, there remains a long felt need for additional agents capable of effectively inhibiting apolipoprotein C-III function.
Antisense technology is emerging as an effective means for reducing the expression of specific gene products and may therefore prove to be uniquely useful in a number of therapeutic, diagnostic, and research applications for the modulation of apolipoprotein C-III expression.
The present invention provides compositions and methods for modulating apolipoprotein C-III expression.